Z Fighters Next Generation revised
by StoryBookAngel
Summary: Ah Children, you make plans, and your family heritage lives on. But what happens destiny and heritage colide. Family ties are pushed to the brink, will they prevail, or fall apart. More Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Z Fighters Next Generation**

Birth of the Sailor Senshi

High Everyone,

I wrote this story quite a few years ago but thanks to life in general it got put in a drawer and forgotten about.

I am now in the process of revising it and publishing it.

Summary: This story takes place about one year after the Buu Sage. Usagi is the daughter Goku and Chichi, Rei is the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, and Minako is the daughter of Krillin and Eighteen. I will bring all the senshi in later on in the story. Oh one more note I will be changing a few things in Sailor Moon story line nothing major but hopefully enough to keep you guessing.

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ or SM

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day, a perfect day for picnic. At Capsule Corporation everyone had gathered together and was having a pleasant time and after their twenty plates a piece, Goku and Vegeta decided to head for the Gravity Room for a spar quickly being followed by Trunks and Goten everyone else were laughing and carrying on happily.

Bulma, Eighteen ,and Chichi had spread out a large picnic blanket where they placed three small children. It was kind of funny because though they were only a few months old, every time the babies were together they always seemed extremely focused on each other. First they would stare at each other and soon after they would squeal with delight. Right now Usagi was making herself quite content by sucking on Minako's fist. Minako used her other fist to grab a firm grip on Rei's baby doll dress. Rei just look kind of agitated if someone got to close to Usagi.

"You know I think those three are best friends already," Eighteen commented as she watched the children play on the blanket.

"Well of course they are," Chichi said, "What else can we expect they were born less than a week apart from each other."

They hadn't been sitting there very long when Goku came walking up on the group of ladies followed by a very annoyed Vegeta.

"Wow!" Bulma said, " That was a short spar for you two. Usually anything less then an hour is unheard of."

Vegeta scowled even deeper and folded his arms across his chest. "Apparently this retarded clown can't go ten minutes with out holding that female spawn of his."

Goku's grin just got bigger, "What? She is my daughter after all, and I have take these opportunities while she's still small enough to hold her like this."

The ladies laughed light heartedly, while Vegeta growled his frustration.

"You know Vegeta, it wouldn't kill you to spend more time with your 'female spawn'," Bulma said.

"If we fuss over her to much she'll just become spoiled and weak," Vegeta retorted.

"Oh yeah! Well Gohan and Goten sure don't look spoiled and weak to me." Bulma said angrily.

"Whoa! Hey, if you two are going to get into a marital spat the rest of us are going to get out of here," Goku said teasingly.

Goku continued to walk over to the blanket where he knelt down to pick up Usagi. " Come here my little Usa, Papa has you now."

As soon as Goku had Usagi cradled in his arms Rei and Minako started crying bloody murder.

"You know," Chichi said, " They do that every time they play together, they're all nice and happy until one of them gets picked up or has to go, then they scream like there's no tomorrow."

Everyone just kind of shrugged their shoulders, no one knew what to make of it either.

Across the lawn two cats sat perched on a tree limb looking down on the group . The white male cat speaks, " So now it begins, what do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do until all five of them find there way to each other, only then will they be ready to awaken their true power," the black female cat said.

"But shouldn't something be done to ensure their safety until that day come?" he asked.

"Don't worry," she said, "Every thing will be taken care of."

**Well that's it for Chapter 1.**

Sorry everyone as I was working on chapter 3 I realized that I needed to make a few changes to make it less confussing later on.

I would really like to get some reveiws on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Z Fighters Next Generation**

Birth of the Sailor Senshi

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Later that night after the picnic Chichi was getting Usagi ready for bed. When Usagi was tucked in and sleeping soundly Chichi stood there for a few moments just to watch her precious daughter sleep. While she was standing there Goku came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin gently on her shoulder.

"Hey, Goten is asleep, and this little one looks like she'll be out for awhile. Why don't you come to bed." he said.

Chichi smiled softly as she leaned back against Goku, " Oh Goku, you know this is my favorite part of night. When Usagi sleeps she looks so serene and peaceful, I feel like I could watch her forever."

Chichi's smile faded, " Goku?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Usagi's childhood will be peaceful?"

Goku's arms squeezed her a little tighter, " I really hope so Chichi, but there's no way I can know that for sure."

Both of them seem to deep in thought, Chichi hated the thought of any of her children having to fight, but experience had taught her that it was better to be prepared then caught off guard.

Chichi let out a long deep sigh, "Goku,"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you train her well."

Goku smiled and hugged her again, "Just as soon as she's old enough."

With Chichi still wrapped in his arms Goku headed for the door, " Come on Chichi, let go to bed."

**Late in the Night:**

Goku tossed and turned as a dream invaded his sleep.

"Son Goku!" Goku could see a tall slender woman with silver hair, "You must protect the child called Usagi." she said.

"Who are you! How do you know my Usagi?" Goku asked.

"Stay calm please, I am a friend." she explained.

"Is Usagi in danger?" Goku asked.

"Usagi and her friends have a great destiny ahead of them, but she may need your help to achieve it. Please keep her safe, and train her well."

Goku awoke with a start, once his thoughts cleared, and his heart rate returned to normal he turned to see that Chichi was gone from her side of the bed. Knowing exactly where to find her Goku got up walked next door to Usagi's room. When he opened the door Chichi was sitting in the rocking chair the feeding the small infant.

Chichi looked up when he walked in, " Oh Goku, did I wake you?"

Goku smiled, " No, of course you didn't," he leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead, then his wife's.

Though he had a smile Chichi could see in his eyes that something was bothering him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Son Goku!" she said sternly, "Don't, lie to me."

Goku sighed in defeat. He looked deep into her eyes and told her about the dream he just had. Now Chichi was worried.

"Well," she said, "Maybe your dream was just a dream'" though she really did believe that either."

Goku smiled softly, " Now who's lying, you don't believe that anymore then I do," he leaned over and kissed her again. "Don't worry the dream said that Usagi has a great destiny ahead of her, and that we just had to take care of her. Come to think about it, I was planning to do that anyway." Goku finished with his 100 watt smile.

"Yeah well, that sure doesn't sound like a peaceful childhood to me," Chichi sighed with a faint smile, " In any case there's nothing we can do about it now except look after her."

Early the next morning both Krillin and Vegeta were over at the Son house. Krillin walked over and knocked on the door. A few moments later Chichi opened the door.

"Krillin, Vegeta, do you know how early it is?" she asked.

"I know Chichi. I'm sorry but we really need to talk to Goku," Krillin said in a serious tone.

"Open the door woman! This is an important matter," Vegeta snapped.

Without further question Chichi let them in. Feeling a sense of urgency in this visit she ran up the stairs to get Goku. A few moments later Goku walked down the stairs, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Look Goku, I'm going to get straight to the point. I was wondering if you had a strange dream about Usagi?" Krillin asked.

Goku turned white as a ghost, "How did you know about that?"

"Because I had the same dream about Minako last night."

"I also had similar dream about my daughter, and I for one would like to know what the hell is going on Kakorot, Some how this all seems to be connected to your brat," Vegeta barked.

"Hey; wait a minute, I don't know anymore about this than you do I was told to protect Usagi and that's what I intend to do," Goku crossing his arms.

"The dream didn't say that Minako was in any danger, but this whole situation makes me nervous." Krillin said.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but all we can do now is keep an eye out for trouble and inform each other of anything unusual." Goku finished.

"Goku, with you everything is unusual." Krillin laughed.

"Yeah well, You know what I mean." Goku grinned.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

**Hi guy that's end of chapter 2. **

**I would really like to know what you think so please reveiw.**

**We are going be picking up speed in chapter 3, see you then**


	3. Chapter 3

**Z Fighters Next Generation**

**Birth of the Sailor Senshi**

**Chapter 3**

Every since that day life ran smoothly without incident, still everyone kept a watchful eye on the girls. The days flew by and before they knew it the girls were five years old. The girls now had unbreakable bond, joint at hip and inseparable. Since the girls were so close in age it only made sense to have one big birthday celebration for all three of them. Everyone was over at the Son's house. Chichi, Bulma, Eighteen and Marron were sitting around the table have a pleasant conversation after they were done cleaning up after the meal.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Usagi shouted as she ran up to Chichi.

"Usagi, don't shout like that it's bad manners," Chichi scolded.

"Oops, sorry Mama, but where is everybody?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah," Minako said. "We can't find our daddies or anyone else around here."

"Everyone went outside, there having sparring matches out there," Chichi explained.

"Cool! Come on Ordango, let's go watch." Rei said as she took off running. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei as she ran after her leaving Minako a few steps behind.

"Hey!" Minako cried, "Wait for me!"

"You girls be careful!" Chichi called after them, "and stay out of the way."

"We will mama," Usagi called back as she ran outside. As they ran outside they could see everyone sparring quite a distance from the house. As they got closer they could see Vegeta and Goku high in the sky having themselves a pretty good match. Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin were looking on as the match was starting to heat up.

"Gosh Vegeta, are you feeling alright," Goku taunted him, "We've been at this twenty minutes already and haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"If you don't shut your mouth Kakarrot or your going to break more than a sweat." Vegeta said with a smug smile on his face. Vegeta powers up a bit more and fired a ki blast Goku. Goku, who doesn't even realize the girls are there easily deflects the blast and accidentally sent right for the girls.

As Krillin watches the ki blast as it plummets to the ground he is the first to realize that it was about hit the girls head on.

"Goku!" Krillin screamed, "The Girls!" as he took off flying towards them.

Both Goku and Vegeta stopped dead in there tracks as they turned to see in horror that the blast was heading right for the girls. Everyone flew towards the girls but it was to late none of them were going to make it in time. As the frightened girl clung to each other all of a sudden all three of them let out a blood curdling scream and an ki field surrounded them and blast defected where it finally crashed into the mountain side. As the girls continued to scream their ki field got even stronger soon a mark appeared on each one of the girl's forehead.

"What the hell is going on, where did that mark come from!" Vegeta hollered.

Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin all tried to run in and help the girls but were held back by the ki.

"What is going on, I can't gain an inch. Usagi!" Goku was starting to panic.

Just as Goku and Vegeta were about to go SSJ to try and gain access the ki disappeared into nothing and the three girl collapsed in a heap.

**Dream**

Usagi was standing in front of a big white palace. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. For some strange reason Usagi felt like she should know this place.

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned to see Rei and Minako standing by her side. Usagi smiled and hugged her friends.

"What happen?" asked Minako.

"Yeah, and where are we?" asked Rei.

"I don't know," Usagi said.

_"Usagi!"_ called a voice from inside the palace.

"What was that?" all three girl asked.

"_Usagi!"_ the voice called again.

"What ever it is it's calling your name," Rei said.

"_Usagi!_" it called again.

"That voice sounds familiar," Usagi said as she started walking inside.

"Wait Usagi!" Minako cried as she grabbed a hold of Usagi's arm.

"It's okay Mina-chan," Usagi reassured her, "Everything will be alright."

Usagi walked inside the palace followed by Rei and Minako.

_"Usagi!"_

They kept following the sound of the voice. They walked down long corridor, and eventually came upon a grand thrown room. When they walked into the thrown room they saw a tall slender woman with silver hair.

"Hello Girls," the woman smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

The woman knelt down in front of the girls and drew them into an embrace. "I'm someone who love you very much." she said.

"I don't understand, what going on?" Rei asked.

"I know you girls have been through a lot today, and I promise someday when you are older I will explain everything. But for today I just need you to know how very special you three are, and if you ever need me for anything I will always be here for you." she said.

"What's your name?" Usagi asked.

The woman brushed a strand of hair out Usagi's face and kissed her cheek. " I promise someday I will tell you everything my darling, but now it's time for all of you to return to your parents."

As Usagi's eyes fluttered open she felt a pair of strong arms tighten around her. When her thoughts cleared Usagi found herself in the safety of her father's arms.

"Papa?" she whispered.

"Usagi! Are you alright?" Goku asked.

"Yes papa, I'm okay, But," Usagi started looking around her. She could see that they were still in the same spot where they had fallen. When she turned her head she could see that Rei and Minako were also being cared for by their fathers.

"Rei-chan! Mina-chan! She called out to them.

They both turned to look at her, "Usagi-chan!" they said as they tried to reach out to her.

Usagi sat straight up, " Did you see her? Was she real?" Usagi asked.

"Is who real?" Goku asked trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"The lady, there was a lady with silver hair," Minako said.

Goku, Vegeta and Krillin went white, "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked in his usual demanding tone.

"We were standing in front of a big white castle when we heard a voice calling out for Usagi," Rei said.

"The voice so familiar to me I had to follow it. When we followed it inside there was lady with a long white dress and long silver hair, and her voice sounded like the prettiest song you have ever heard," Usagi smiled as she remembered.

As Vegeta pick Rei up his head was swimming with emotions, he was angry because someone or something was messing around with one of his children. He didn't know what it was or how to fight it. And though he didn't want to admit it he was also frightened, the whole world could come crashing down on him and he would never blink an eye, but the thought of something threatening his family was about enough to scare him to death.

"That it Kakorrot, until we get everything under control you and your brat keep your distance."

"Hold on Vegeta, let not over react," Goku tried to reason with as he saw Usagi well up with tears.

"I'm serious! You know as well as do what power like that could do if it's not controlled. So keep that girl away from my daughter," then Vegeta took off with Rei in his arms.

"But papa, there my friends." Rei started to cry.

"Quiet girl, you will do as you're told," Vegeta told her.

With big tears running down her cheeks Usagi buried her face in her father's chest, "Papa why? Did we do something wrong?"

"No my little Usa-chan, you did do anything wrong," Goku reassured her, "Sometime when parents are scared they can be irrational. Right now the prince of all sayains is acting like a frightened father."

"Usagi-chan!" Minako piped in, "Don't worry Rei will be back, and besides you still have us."

"That's right and whatever happens we'll face it together," Krillin said as he picked up Minako, " I think we've had enough excitement for one day, Goku we'll talk to you later." Then Krillin took his family home.

After Krillin's family went home Bulma walked up to Goku and Usagi, "Don't worry sweetie everything will be okay you see Rei again soon enough." Bulma said as she ruffled Usagi's hair. "Come on Trunks let go home." Trunks picked up his mother and took off towards Capsule Corp.

"Goku," Goku turned to see Piccolo walking towards him. "I think it might be in your best interest For you and Usagi to come up to the look out tomorrow."

"Piccolo do know anything about what's been going on?" Goku asked.

"Not for certain, but that mark on Usagi's forehead, I know I've seen it before. Let me look in the Look Out archives I might be able to find you some clues," Piccolo said.

"Thank Piccolo, any light you can shed on this situation sure would the tension around here." Goku smiled in relief. "We'll be there bright and early."

Piccolo left in a hurry to find what he was looking for. After he left Goku turned to see a very anxious Chichi. "Oh, my poor baby, are you okay?" she asked as she took Usagi into her arms.

"I'm okay Mama."

"Dad," Gohan said as he and Goten walked towards Goku.

"We would like to with you to the Look Out tomorrow if that's alright," Goten said.

"I thought you might, you boy make sure you get up bright and early because we're leaving first thing in the morning.

As the Son family headed for the house they didn't notice the two cats watching the from a distance.

"Luna?" Artemis said, "That was to close."

"I agree they aren't ready to awaken their powers," Luna said

"I think it's time to bring in some reinforcements."

"Definitely!" Luna agree.

**Well that's it for chapter 3 will have chapter 4 up soon.**

**I'm a bit disapointed I haven't had ant reviews on this story. It would be nice to see some please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Z Fighters Next Generation**

**Birth of the Sailor Senshi**

**Chapter 4**

All the way home there was silence between Rei and Vegeta, Rei wouldn't even look at her father she was to proud to show the hurt and anger she was feeling. Even if she didn't look at him Vegeta still knew it was there. He swore sometimes she was so much like him it was frightening. When they reached home Vegeta set her down on the ground, Rei walked calmly into her room an closed the door behind her.

It wasn't five minutes when Trunks and Bulma got home. When Vegeta and Bulma made eye contact Trunks knew it was time for him to leave, he knew all to well that when his parents had one of there discussions you didn't want to be in line of fire. Unlike Rei, Bulma had no problem voicing her feelings.

"Look woman," Vegeta began.

"Vegeta I know you had your reasons for doing what you did, But Rei is my daughter too and we need to discuss these things together before we make decisions like this." She said, "Can't you see how important Rei's friends are to her."

"Look, until they learn to understand and control their powers those girls are a danger to themselves and to anyone around them. All three of those girls need serious training, and until they get it Rei isn't going near those brats," Vegeta said calmly before her left the room.

Quickly but quietly Rei ran back to her room from where she had been listening behind the door.

Later that night after Bulma and Trunks had gone to bed Rei quietly made her way to the gravity room where she knew her father would be finishing his nightly training. As Rei reached the door she heard the power being turned off, so she sat and waited for her father to come out. As the door opened Vegeta could see Rei sitting there waiting for him.

"Rei, what are you doing up? You were suppose to be in bed hours ago." he scolded.

"Papa?"

"What is it girl."

"Am I really a danger to my friends?" she asked.

"Were you eavesdropping on private conversation brat," Rei cringed at the harshness in his voice, but a moment later the harshness had lessened to his normal tone. "You have a power worthy of a sayain princess, and you must learn to control it before you see those baka friends of yours is that understood."

"Yes sir," Rei said, "Papa?"

"What?"

"Can we start training tomorrow?"

Vegeta smirked, "Not if you don't go to bed this instant, now go before I get mad."

Rei ran back to her room and went to bed. As Vegeta made his way to bed he stopped to look in on Rei. As Rei lay sleeping Vegeta already knew that she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Early the next day Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Usagi (Usagi was in her papa's arms) flew up to the Look Out. When they landed outside they were greeted by Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo who was holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Hey Mr. Popo what do you have there," Goku asked.

"I found that on my way home last night," Piccolo explained.

Goku and his children went to take a closer look, there nestled in Mr. Popo's arms was a baby girl. She was beautiful with thick black hair and purple eyes.

"How on earth did you did you find her?" Goku asked.

"Believe it or not I could sense her ki signature," Piccolo said.

"What! How is it possible for such a small child to give off such a large ki?" Goku asked.

As if to answer his question began to cry after a moment or two Mr. Popo and the baby were surrounded by a purple energy and a symbol appeared on her forehead.

"You're kidding me," Goku said.

Goten walked forward and put his hands out against the energy field, "Hey dad I can't budge this thing an inch."

Goku and Gohan also tried to move it on the energy field with no success. As Usagi moved forward she stood next to her father. Usagi closed her eyes and put her hands out Usagi's mark appeared on her forehead and she began to move through the purple ki. Everyone looked on in amazement as Usagi walked up to Mr. Popo. After a minute the baby quieted down and her ki returned to normal. Mr. Popo knelt down so Usagi could see the baby.

"There, you see, you're with friends now everything will be okay," Usagi soothed.

Goku scratched her head, "Well, Piccolo I hope you found something that might be able to help us gain some understanding about all of this."

"I was able find something but not sure how much it will help." Piccolo said.

Everyone followed Piccolo into the archives there they an ancient book that looked like had been around since the dawn of time. On the cover their all sorts of weird symbols, but the one in the center caught Goku's attention.

"Hey that looks like Usagi's mark," Goku said.

"I know, this book tells of a legend about a moon kingdom called Silver Millennium. About a thousand years ago the Silver Millennium was ruled a queen called Selenity. Every planet in the solar system was apart of an alliance with the moon. The symbols represent the planets of the solar system." Piccolo explained.

"So, what does any of this have to do with my five year old?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure, the Silver Millennium was wiped out by a war along time ago as far as know there were no survivors on either side." Piccolo went on, "I know it's not much but at least it should give us some directions on where to start looking.

"Hey Piccolo do you mind if we barrow that? I would like to take it to Bulma so we could do some research. Gohan asked.

When everyone came back outside Usagi again focused her attention the baby Mr. Popo held.

"So what are you going to name her?" Usagi asked.

"None of us have been able to think of anything, what do you think we should call her?" Dende asked?

Usagi thought for a moment, "Hotaru."

While Usagi was still playing with Hotaru Goku turned to Gohan and Goten, "I want you boys to head home and tell your mother that Usagi and I will home shortly. I need to talk to your sister alone."

When the boys had left Goku walked up to Usagi who was still playing with Hotaru. "Hey my little Usa-chan, how would like to take a ride on nimbus?' he asked.

Usagi face lit up, she squealed as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. After they said good bye to everyone on the Look Out took off on nimbus. Once Usagi had herself snuggled into her father's lap Goku decided it was the best time to have their conversation.

"Can ask you a question Usagi?"

"Yes Papa?"

"Can you tell me how you able to pass through Hotaru's energy field?"

"I don't know papa, I feel like I know her, and her power felt familiar to me. We could sense what each other was feeling. She knew I wasn't going to harm her so she let me in." Usagi explained.

"Papa? Does this mean I won't be able to see Hotaru either?" Usagi asked.

"Of course not, you can see Hotaru again, everyone is just on edge because we have a lot of unanswered question concerning you girls. That's a lot of power for such small children to have when you've just started your training," Goku explained.

Usagi's ears perked up, " Wait, did you say 'just started training' does that you're gong to start training me now." Goku just grinned and Usagi squealed and hugged him tight.

"Settle down Usagi training isn't all fun and game it's a lot of hard work you know." Goku said.

When they got home Chichi was waiting for them.

Mama guess what, Papa say he's going to start training me," Usagi cheered.

Chichi smiled at her, "Usagi there's someone here I want you to meet," behind Chichi stood a tall blond woman dressed in a suit.

"This is Miss Haruka," Chichi said.

"Hello Miss Usagi," Haruka said.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Usagi bowed politely.

"Well, aren't you the cutest little kitten," Haruka smiled.

"Miss Haruka is going to come every morning to help you with your studies," Chichi said.

Usagi's face fell a little as she looked to her father, "Do I have to?" Usagi whined.

"Usagi, I promised your mama that you would study as well as train. You don't want me to go back on my word do you?" Goku smiled.

"I guess not." Usagi pouted.

"Don't worry little kitty, I promise not to make it to painful," Haruka smiled kindly as she placed a hand on Usagi's head.

**That it for Chapter 4 hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will be up soon training begins for the girl. See you then.**


	5. Author's Notes

**Z Fighters Next Generation**

**Birth of the Sailor Senshi**

**Author's notes:** Hi Everyone just hoping to get some input, in coming up chapters the girl's will growing up quickly, and I need to find love interests for them.. Right now I am planning on keeping Usagi matched up with her Mamo-Chan, but might be open to persuasion. Now here's the issue there are four girls left and only three guy that I can think of.

Girls xxxxxx Boys

Makoto xxxxxxx Gohan

Minako xxxxxxxx Goten

Ami xxxxxxxxxxx Trunks

Rei xxxxxxxxxxx ?

I have no love interest in mind for Rei. I also I realize in this That Gohan is 17 years older than the girl in this story. Please give me some input, I want to know what you think. Is there another guy that I'm not thinking of right now?

Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible with in next couple days.


End file.
